To catch a predator
by mammal-mage
Summary: He came to steal a weapon, but ended up with a few mares' hearts. OC/harem.
1. Entroducing the Warlord of Ice

Before I start, I just want you guys to know that this is going to mostly be a My Little Pony fanfic that focuses on my fan characters. So you won't see too much of the Adventure Time characters. Heck, this might be the only time you see Finn and Jake. I don't know why I made it this way. I guess I just don't know another way of telling this story, and writing it was the only way to get it out of my head. Now that that's settled, start the fic.

4

3

2

We now see four strange characters. One of them was a 13-year old boy. He wore a blue t-shirt, slightly darker blue shorts, black shoes, and a white hood with bear ears. On his back was a green book bag. In his hand was a short sword that has brown roots for its hilt and handle. This was Finn the human.

At his side was a yellow, anthropomorphic dog. He closely resembled a pug or a bulldog and had large black eyes. This was Jake the dog.

They were chasing a blue skinned old man. He had a long pointy nose, and a large white beard that splits into wings that he actually used for flying. He wore a dark blue robe that hid his skinny shriveled body, and a gold crown with red gemstones. This was the Ice King.

Under his arm was an 18 year old, light pink skinned girl. She had long pink hair and wore a matching simple dress with a gold tiara. This was Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom.

"Give back the princess, Ice King!" shouted Finn.

"NEVER!" shouted the Ice King as he shot light blue energy from his hand. Finn dodged the blast with some flips.

"Don't worry Princess, I got you." said Jake as he stretched himself like he was made of rubber. But before he could reach her, a white streak knocked him to the ground. When he reverted his limbs and got up, he saw who it was. It was a snow-white; anthro canine with a bushy tail and three scars on his left eyebrow, wearing a brown leather vest, a necklace that hung an outer shell of an MP3. "Zero." said Jake angrily as he got back on his feet.

"My name is Shiro." he said "Get it right."

"Whatever. Just quit sneaking around and fight like a man."

"If you insist." replied Shiro. Then a puff of smoke burst around him. When it cleared, a white minotaur stood in his place. However his tail stayed the same and he was still wearing his necklace.

"Yeah, I insist." Jake then reshaped his body to appear muscular. He then charged at Shiro, who answers it with a straight punch.

Our attention then turns to Finn and the Ice King. The Ice King kept blasting at Finn, who kept dodging each blow successfully. Finn then makes a high jump at the Ice King, knocking off his crown and grabbing Bubblegum, bridal style. He and Bubblegum landed successfully, but Ice King plummeted like a rock. Without his crown, most of his powers don't work.

"Give it up, Ice King," said Finn, as he put down Bubblegum "You'll never win."

"I swear it, Finn," said the Ice King "One day I will marry a princess. And you won't be invited to the wedding! Shiro, were out of here!" We then turn our attention back to Jake and Shiro. Jake was already on the ground, looking like a deflated balloon, and had a bruise over his eye. Shiro then turn to the Ice King. A puff of smoke appeared around him again, and in his place was a white griffin, still having his tail and necklace. He swoops at the Ice King and grabbed him with one talon and his crown in the other.

"Yeah, you better run!" said Jake, as pulled himself together. Finn and Bubblegum then accompany him. Finn pulls out an ice pack from his book bag, and hands it to Jake for his eye.

"It's kinda strange," said Bubblegum, looking curiously at the villains.

"Not really," replied Jake "I was going easy on him. That wolf was a chump."

"Not that. Haven't you two notice that ever since Ice King got his new assistant, we've been seeing him less and less. And when they do come back, the Ice Kingdom's defenses become more elaborate."

"Ah don't sweat yourself, Princess." said Finn "So what if Ice King got buff up? It just proves how awesome we are when we beat him. Now let's go to Tree Trunk's for some apple pie."

"Now you're talking my language." said Jake.

We then cut to Shiro and the Ice King. They flew to the trail of the Ice King's castle. That's right, the mountain was now carved to look like a proper castle. Shiro dropped Ice King like a sack of potatoes then landed before him and changed back to his original form.

"Shiro, do you have to be so rough?" said Ice King, angrily. "I'm the Ice King! Do you know what 'Ice King' means?"

"Pipe down your majesty, your fine." replied Shiro, as he tossed the crown over his shoulder, not caring if Ice King caught it or not. The Ice King pick up his crown and put it on his head. They both walked up the trail to the castle.

"Well you could at least accompanied me when I got Princess Bubblegum. Not just disappearing and reappearing when ever you like. Where were you?"

"Doing research for our next raid." When they got to the gates, they were greeted by two anthro polar bears. They wore blue over gray armor, and carried pollaxes with blades made of ice. When Shiro started working for the Ice King, one of the first things he did was replaced the guards. He somehow convinced a neighboring tribe of polar bears to join his newly formed army, and the penguins were reassigned with simple servant jobs like waiters, maids, etc. The two guards opened the doors so Shiro and Ice King can come in.

"And about these 'raids' we go on. When I hired you, you promised me a harem of exotic princesses. But you failed every time."

"No I don't."

"Oh, what about the time we went to the Cat Kingdom, where we tried to kidnap PRINCE Lune?"

"So I was off by two letters. At least with the ring of Fantom we got out before your whiskers became _purr_-manent."

"It wasn't funny! And what about the time we went to the bottom of the Atlantic, only to learn there was no Snork Princess?"

"Well I heard king of the sea so many times and figured he would have had kids. How was I supposed to know they change to a democracy? At least I was right about the Cimmerian dagger, and you got to admit it came in real handy when we went to Ouroboros."

"And that place didn't even had girls at all! Who makes a city with no woman?"

"I guess the Serpentine had long lives and low birth rates."

"And there was the time we went to Grundo, and the Illiper Princess was under aged!"

"Okay, I'll admit that was a waste of time. You would of think that an organization of evil geniuses would know the deference between magical stones and salt licks. But this time I know what I'm doing. This next mission would be the mother load."

"It better be for your sake." Ice King then raised his hand and started to flash blue energy. "Cuss if you fail to bring me a princess one more time, I'll..."

"Major, your Majesty, your back!" Interrupted a voice. Both Shiro and the Ice King look at the direction it was coming from, and saw it belonged to a brown anthro lemming. He wasn't very tall, he was just a head above Shiro's knee (AU: Shiro is at the same eye level as Finn if that helps), and wore glasses that somehow made him look both dorky and cute. Joining him were a pair of penguins. One had a '06' painted on it's back, and the other had a '12'. (Shiro put the numbers there to better keep track of them) They were helping him carry a bunch of papers and an easel that they quickly set up.

"Lenny," greeted Shiro "I was going to call for you. What do you have to report?" Lenny then sets a line chart on the easel.

"Well, to start with the good news, business at the ski lodge is going great. The income has increased by 25%. Also the meeting with Breakfast Princess and Wildberry Princess went without a hitch."

"What, Princesses were here?" exclaimed the Ice King "Where are they?"

"Once we made our purchase of twenty-eight pounds of beef and pork, thirty gallons of instant cocoa, eleven dozen eggs, forty two pound of waffles..."

"I said WHERE ARE THEY?" Ice King then made his hands glow again, making Lenny jump back in fear.

"They went home."

"You had two perfectly good Princess here, and all you did was buy groceries?"

"Well they hunting game is getting bad this year, and the new settlements are running low on food."

"Never mind him," said Shiro "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Well, the Gunthers want a raise in Krill in their pay."

"Wah." cawed one of the penguins, as if adding a statement.

"Consider it done." said Shiro "Meet me at my living quarters. I want you in our next briefing."

We now see the three of them in a medium sized room. It had two tables covered with many relics, blades, and other things, a caribou pelt on the floor, and two maps side by side on a like posters. The two maps seem odd. They both had the same mountain ranges, same size lakes, but that was about it. The one on the right was older looking, having holes and tares from decay, and implied dark jungles and barren wastelands. The one on the left looked newer and implied a lust forests and fertile valleys. Also, there were random pictures of candy colored ponies pushed pinned to both maps.

"Well, what Princess have you found this time?" said the Ice King.

"One that's more grand then all the Princesses of Ooo combined." said Shiro as he hand Ice King a magazine clipping "Introducing, Princess Celestia." The picture was of a magnificent white pony with long legs and neck that was almost deer like, had long mane and tail that were a rainbow of blue, green, and pink, a spiral horn on her forehead like a unicorn, a pair of angelic wings on her back, and a gold sun symbol on her flank. She wore bejewel tiara, necklace, and hoof coverings.

"Oh, a pony princess." said Ice King giddily "So far, so good."

"She rules Equestria," said Shiro as he stuffs a few items in a pair of saddlebags. They include a yellow dagger with two blades, like the horns of a stag beetle, a sky blue helmet, and a broken black tile. "A country mostly populated by sentient equine. She resides in its capital, the city of Canterlot."

"Okay you talked me into it, let's go."

"Whoa, we can't just go charging in, beams a blazing like we normally do." Shiro then grabbed two books. One was blue and had an emblem of a unicorn's head. The other was crimson and had a dragon headed symbol. He put both books into the saddlebags. "Her castle is crawling with guards. I also heard she has a school that trains unicorns in the ways of magic." He then picks up a bone and stares at it for a minute. It wasn't a very big bone, only about a foot long, and it was decorated with a strange language. He then puts it in one of the saddlebags.

"So what?" asked Lenny "That never stopped you from those other places that's heavily armed."

"I just want to try a stealthy approach this time. But not to worry, Snow Strider will get us in."

"That's great," said the Ice King "Uh, who's Snow Strider?" Shiro did a strange series of hand/paw singles, and then a burst of smoke came around him. When it cleared, a male pegasus pony stood in his place. He had a white coat, a black mane, lunar eyes, and visible hooves. He still had Shiro's tail, vest, and necklace though. He also had vampire-like eyeteeth, but they only showed when his mouth was open.

"I am." said Shiro as he spreads his wings, trying to look impressive.

"Agh, how did you get in here? And what have you done with Shiro?"

"It's still me, you slush head. I've spent weeks making this new form, as well as practicing basic horse movements and mannerism."

"Well, that would explains why the snowmen around here are missing their noses." said Lenny.

"So how is this suppose to break though their defenses?" asked the Ice King.

"Well, at first I was going to enlist in the Equestrian Royal Guard." said Shiro "But lately, I found a better way."

_(Flashback)_

We then cut to a scene where "Snow Strider" was walking though a town of other ponies.

"_To test out my new form, I went strolling around Ponyville, a simple little town, not to far from Canterlot. Everything was going smoothly, until I heard someone mention the Princess' name._" Shiro's head perked up, and then he starts looking around. "_As you may or may not know, I make sure I still have my wolf senses no matter what form I'm in. They come in handy when..._"

"_No one cares about your anatomy!_" interrupted Ice King "_Just skip to the part about the princess!_"

"_Oh, sorry. Anyways, that's how I found her._"

We turn our attention to a lavender unicorn. She had straight indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks going down each one. She also had violet eyes, and on her flank was a pink six-pointed star, with five tiny white stars around it. Most of you have already guessed that this was Twilight Sparkle.

On her back was a small purple reptile. He had green spikes down his head and back with matching webbed ears. He also has green eyes with slanted pupils. He had a quill in one hand/claw and a long parchment in the other. This is Spike the dragon, Twilight's assistant.

"_Remember when I said Celestia ran a magic school. Turns out, one of her students lived there. And from the way she and her friend was talking, she's one of her best._" Shiro then followed them, only a few feet away. "_I tried to listen in more on their conversation, but I lost track of them._" Then a gray and yellow streak knocked him to the ground. Lying on top of him was a gray pegasus with yellow mane and tail, cyan bubbles on her flank, and yellow eyes that pointed in different directions.

"Oops, sorry mister." she said.

_(End of flashback)_

"So the best way to get into Celestia, is though her apprentice." He then turns to a table with six feather-shaped knives. "Kunais, return!" And on command, they flew at him like they were alive, and three tucked themselves in each wing, and gave the appearance that he had silver tipped feathers.

"Oh I get it," said the Ice King "You'll put in a good word for me. Well, gotta fancy up for my new princess." He then left the room, staring at the picture of Celestia.

"You can't fool me, sir." said Lenny "What are you really going there for?"

"You'll find out soon enough," replied Shiro "Your coming with me."

"Well I guess it would be better as a surpri...WHAT?" said Lenny, turning from calm to fearful.

"That's right, this mission requires your assistance. This form has a serious lack of hands."

"Can't you just bring the Ice King with you and save the trouble?"

"His lust would ruin my plans, and I prefer working with someone with a brain."

"No, no, no. Very time you bring me to these trips we're always chased by cats, snake people, and horned tomatoes."

"But this is a nation of peaceful herbivores. Nobody will eat you."

"But I can't do any of that freaky fox magic."

"It's only me who needs a disguise. They'll except you."

"Really?" said Lenny, now intrigued.

"Your cute, fluffy, and cuddly. Of course they will."

"Well, I guess I could use a vacation."

"Great. Set things up for the next couple of days. Because tomorrow, we head for Equestria."

Fin, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, and Gunther(s)(c) of Pendleton Ward  
Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Princess Celestia, and Derpy(c) of Hasbro  
Shiro/Snow Strider and Lenny(c) of yours truly.


	2. Shiro 12

We now see Shiro(in his pony form) and Lenny walking in a jungle-like forest. It was early morning, and they just left for Equestria.

"So, what do they call this place?" asked Lenny.

"The Everfree Forest," answered Shiro.

"EverFREE? I've heard of an everGREEN forest. But EverFREE?"

"Does have a patriotic sound to it. Maybe a pony revolution happened here or something."

"That would be interesting. So why haven't we seen any ponies yet?"

"Ponyville is still a while away. Most of the residents don't come this far because of the monsters."

"Well that does make...MONSTERS!"

"Yep, and all the classic European ones to. Manticores, Hydras, Cockatrice, and I heard a dragon made a nest somewhere in the mountains."

"That's it, I'm out of here!" said Lenny as he tried to run off, only to be pounced by Shiro.

"Where do you think your going? We faced monsters before."

"But we didn't know about them before. And you never said anything about trailing through a thick forest full of monsters."

"Relax, with places like this the worst of them only come out at night," said Shiro as he gently let Lenny go " And I'm sure if we stay on the trail and not attract attention, we'll be fine." He turns around only to find a female zebra in his way. She was a light gray with dark stripes, had blue eyes, and on her flank her stripes formed an African sun symbol. Her neck and forelegs were covered with gold bangles and a gold earring. Around her waist was a belt that held two wicker baskets. What was in them was anyone's guess. Some of you MLP fans already know this is Zecora.

"Is that a zebra?" asked Lenny.

"Yeah, I didn't think we run into a local so soon."

"Strange visitors from a land so far, seem so brave to travel in a forest so dark," said Zecora.

"Great, she's an oracle," said Shiro "She probably going to tell us that we're going to fail."

"A prophet I am, you falsely presume. But I shouldn't expect different, coming from a kitsune."

"What? You know what I am? How did you...?"

"Your secret I'll keep, under walls so thick. So long as you don't cause trouble or devious tricks." With that she just walked by, leaving the two alone.

"Okay, that was a little weird." said Lenny.

"No matter, we can't let this distract us from our mission." said Shiro. Just then, a white flash appeared behind him. When it cleared, a picture of a dagger and a bone crossing each other was on his flank.

"Hey, when did you get a tattoo?"

"What are you blabbering about? I don't have a..." Shiro looked behind himself and was shocked to found the symbol "Great Lupus! How did that get there?"

"Could it have been the zebra lady?"

"What she said didn't sound like an incantation for 'draw a picture on a guys butt' to me. Whatever, I've seen other ponies with symbols like this. I guess it completes my disguise. Come on, let's get out of here before something else happens."

* * *

We are now at Ponyville. We see Twilight walking around, reading a book that she's lifting magically.

"Hey Twilight!" called out a pink female earth pony. She had curly dark pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and on her flank were blue and yellow balloons. She skipped to Twilight with a book carefully balanced on her head.

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie," Twilight greeted the mare.

"Twilight, Twilight, you got to check out this future book." said Pinkie "You just check your birthday, and it tells you your future."

"You mean like a horoscope?"

"It's not a horror story, silly. It's a future book. Let me show you." She then opens the book and starts reading. "It says 'You will make a big celebration, and bring happiness to all you meet'. Isn't that something?"

"Pinkie, you ALWAYS plan parties and make ponies laugh. Everyone knows that."

"Okay, lets try you next." Pinkie flips through a few pages until she found Twilight's date of birth. "You will meet a stranger from a far away land. His ways and actions will risk a great change."

"Pinkie, I know you've proved me wrong in the past. But I find it unlikely that the date of my birth can predict my fate."

* * *

We now see Shiro and Lenny enter Equestian territory, in a field of apple trees.

"What did I tell you?" said Shiro, proudly "We got through there, and not a single monster."

"I guess it wasn't so bad," said Lenny "And I have to admit, this place does look kinda nice." Shiro looked around and found a tiny purple flake on the ground.

"What do we have here?" He kneels over and starts sniffing it. "Seems to be reptilian...with a hint of...Strawberry ice cream?...and...Platinum. We found the trail, pick up this scale."

"I don't think ponies have..."

"Just do it!" With that, Lenny picks it up, put it in a handkerchief, and put the handkerchief in one of Shiro's saddlebags. "With this scale, she's as good as..." Just then, barking interrupted him. The two looked and saw it came from a brown and white border collie, with a red collar. The dog went charging at the two, like it was mad. This shock the two so much that Shiro actually lost focus, and reverted to his true form. The dog then chased the two till they climb up a tree. The dog stood at the base of the tree and continued barking at them.

"You didn't check for attack dogs?" asked Lenny, who was now clinging to a branch.

"Well I think I flew over this area," answered Shiro "At least it couldn't get any..."

"Winona!" called out a voice. Hearing this, Shiro quickly changed back into a pony. He almost lost his footing because of the hooves, but he manages not to fall. We now see that the voice belong to an orange female earth pony. She had a blonde mane and tail that were both tied into (pardon the pun) ponytails, green eyes, a lightly freckled face, and a picture of three red apples on her flank. On her head was a light brown ten-gallon hat.

At her side was a small yellow earth pony. She had a red mane and tail, brown eyes, and had a large pink hair bow.

"Winona," said the orange pony to the dog "What in Sam hill has gotten into you?" When she got close, she looked up and saw Shiro and Lenny. "Well I'll be."

"Can we get down now?" asked Lenny.

"Sure." said the orange pony. The yellow filly held on to Winona, so to not chase them. Shiro grabbed Lenny with his teeth and then glided to the ground.

"Why are you stealing our apples?" asked the filly.

"Apple Bloom." snapped the orange pony.

"We're not steeling anything, I swear," replied Shiro "We were just passing though. I'm Snow Strider, and this is Lenny."

"Please to meet ya Mr. Strider. I'm Applejack, this here's my sister Apple Bloom, and you already met Winona."

"Nice to meet you." Shiro reached to pet Winona, but she let loosed a fierce growl that made him back away.

"Winona, no!" commanded Applejack, before turning back to Shiro "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her. She's normally the sweetest dog you'll ever meat. She doesn't even chase the mail pony."

"I guess we just have that biscuit kind of smell or something. It was nice meeting you ladies, but we better be on our..." Just then a rumbling sound can be heard. Everyone quickly detected that it was coming from Lenny's stomach.

"Well that sounds like a reason to stick around. We were getting ready to have breakfast after chores. Why don't you join us?"

"It was a long trip to get here," stated Lenny.

"I don't know," said Shiro "We really should be going."

"Please," said Apple Bloom, pouting and getting teary eyed.

"Oh alright."

"Great, come this way," said Applejack as she led the others to her house.

"How come the 'hurt fawn' look never worked for me as a cub?" said Shiro under his breath.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now cut to inside the Apple family's house. Shiro and Lenny were already at a dinner table with Apple Bloom and two other ponies. One of them was a large red stallion. He had green eyes, messy orange mane and a tail that looked as if it was cut in half, light freckles on his cheeks, a green half apple symbol on his flank, and wore a brown yoke collar. This was Big Macintosh, Applejack's and Apple Bloom's brother.

The other was a very old lime green mare. She had light gray mane and tail, both worn a bun each, orange eyes, a cobbler pie symbol on her flank, and wore a red and yellow plaid handkerchief around her neck. This was Granny Smith, the Apple Siblings'...well, granny.

"You really don't have to do this," said Shiro. "You barely know us."

"Nonsense," replied Applejack who just came in balancing a couple of apple pies on her back. "We at Sweet Apple Acres love to make new friends. Isn't that right Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup." responded Big Mac. Applejack then gave everyone a piece of pie. Everyone was enjoying the pie, but Shiro just hesitated. "Well dig in. It ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Where I'm from we're not aloud to eat before our lead...our host."

"How very polite of you." She took a bite of her pie, but after that Shiro just chomped on his so fast, it was gone it a few seconds. "Whoa there partner. Give some time to enjoy it."

"But I did enjoy," said Shiro after he swallowed what he had in his mouth. "The taste of the apples is fascinating. You can just every sunray and raindrop each one absorbed. You almost don't need the cinnamon to enjoy it."

"Well thank you," said Applejack as she blushed.

"Thank you for the pie," said Shiro as he got up from the table "But we really must be going. Lenny, come." Lenny finished the last three bites of his pie as quickly as he could and started to follow.

"You need any help?" asked Applejack "I could show you around Ponyville."

"That's okay, I'm confidant that we can find our way around, goodbye." With that, he and Lenny left the house.

"Don't be a stranger."

"Nice fellers," said Granny Smith "A little odd though."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Shiro and Lenny walking down a path.

"I think the one in the hat likes you," said Lenny.

"Yeah, she was very polite," said Shiro.

"No, I mean she likes you, likes you."

"What's the difference?"

"You know, as in really likes you, likes you," replied Lenny as he tapped Shiro with his elbow.

"Oh forget it and get the scale."

"Oh, right." Lenny reached into one of Shiro's bags and pulled out the scale. "So why was this so important again?"

"When I last came here, the unicorn we're looking for had a dragon with her."

"A DRAGON!" said a freaked out Lenny "I should of known we run into something dangerous. You never said she had a pet dragon."

"It was only a little dragon, not too bigger then you. And he looked pretty tamed and civilized to me. Anyways, I figured if we find this dragon, we'd find her." He then starts sniffing the scale, then sniffed different parts of the air. "I found his trail. This way." The two then dashed off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We then cut to them entering a shop. It had mannequins (shape like carousel horses) that wore dresses, tuxes, and other fancy outfits.

"Are you sure they're in here?" asked Lenny "This seems like the last place a dragon would go."

"Has to be," answered Shiro "His' scent is all over the place. And it's not so bad in here. I kind of like the Victorian style." Lenny just stared at him weirdly. "I said I liked them, I didn't say I'll wear them." Just then, a white unicorn came into the room. She had curly purple mane and tail, light blue eyes, and had a three-diamond symbol on her flank.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said "I was just finishing a dress for another client. Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is sheek, unique, tramagini..." She stops in mid-sentence to take a good look at Shiro, and thought he was the most handsome stallion ever.

"Oh hi," said Shiro "Don't mind us. We're just looking around."

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Rarity."

"Please to meet you. I'm Snow Strider, and this is Lenny."

"Please to meet Mr. Strider. So what brings you to my little shop? Are you an auntapaneuer, an art collector, A PRINCE?"

"No I'm not 'rich'. But their is something you can help us with. Have you seen a plum colored unicorn and a little dragon come by here?"

"You mean Twilight and Spike? Are you friends of theirs'?" Rarity looked a little worried about this.

"No we haven't met, yet."

"Thank Celestia," said Rarity in relief "I mean, yes. Spike was here yesterday and volunteer to do some oddjobs around here, the little sweetie."

"And what about this Twilight? Where would she be?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen her all mourning."

"Drat, well thanks for your help. We'll be going now."

"Wait," said Rarity as she lifted one of Shiro's hooves. She magically used a marker and wrote something on his hoof. "Just incase thing between you and Twilight don't work out."

Shiro and Lenny then left her shop. Shiro then took a good look at what she wrote. It was her address followed by 'come late'.

"This is going to be a long day," said Shiro.

Sorry if I have to cut this short, but I wanted to finish this before I moved. Now for the disclaimers.

Zecora, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Macintash, Granny Smith, and Rarity(c) Hasbro.  
Shiro/Snow Strider and Lenny(c) of me.


	3. Shiro 22

We now see Shiro, standing on a roof top, looking around.

"Do you see her, sir?" called out Lenny, still on the ground.

"No," he replied "Everything is so distorted." he then jumps down and lands by him. "How do they even focus with such a wide vision?"

"Maybe we should ask someone. That one unicorn seemed to know her."

"We shouldn't attract unnecessary attention," said Shiro as he and Lenny started walking "Besides, I was one of the best trackers in class as a cub. All I need is a lead and..." Unfortunately, he wasn't seeing where he was going, and bumped into another pegasus. This pegasus had a white coat, and a bulky torso, neck, the upper part of his legs, and had tiny wings. He had a blonde mane and tail, but his mane was cut very short, like something an American soldier would have. He also had blood red eyes and an earring on his left ear and on his flank was a dumb bell symbol.(AU: yes, this is that one stallion from "Hurricane Fluttershy")

"Hey, watch it you!" said the large pony.

"Sorry," said Shiro "I didn't see where..."

"You think you can just fool around with Roid Rage?" interrupted the large pony.

"I said I was sorry."

"Well if you mess with Roid, you get the Rage!" He then throws a swing punch at Shiro, who quickly dodges it.

"Have you gone cag magged?" shouted Shiro. But Roid only just kept punch, bucking and stomping like a maniac. His blows were very powerful, but not very graceful nor accurate. Shiro either blocked with his front legs or deflect with his wings. Roid then made a powerful stomp with his front legs, but Shiro side stepped out of their and jumped back. Roid then charged at him like a bull, but Shiro got on his back and used his legs to toss Roid overhead, causing him to crash into a tree and get his head stuck.

"Well now that that's out of the way," said Shiro "Let's get back to the mission." But when he turned around, there was a blue pegasus mare in front of him. She had a rainbow colored mane and tail, rose colored eyes, and had a blue, yellow, and red lightning bolt on her flank.

"You just beat up Roid Rage," she stated.

"He attacked us first," defended Shiro, worried this moment would get him in trouble.

"That was...So awesome," she said turning her shock to excitement. "Those were some cool moves you got there. Where did you learn them?"

"I've been around." replied Shiro.

"Oh, sorry. Almost forgot. I'm Rainbow Dash. Who are you?"

"I'm Snow Strider."

"Snow Strider. Strong, rugged, challenging. I like it."

"And I'm Lenny," said the lemming, only to notice he was being ignored. "...Not that anyone cares."

"So you're not going to tell the authorities about this, are you?" asked Shiro.

"Naah, Roid's always fired up over nothing," replied Rainbow Dash "Between you and me, I think it's those energy shakes he gulps down. I would love to stay and hang out some more, but I gotta go. I need to clear up the sky at the fields this afternoon. But maybe we can meet up some time and you can teach me some of your moves. See ya." With that, she flew off.

"Let's see, that's a regular pony, a unicorn, and a pegasus," said Lenny "Appearently no species is immune to you."

"What? Let's just go," commanded Shiro "We're wasting valuable time." With that, they both start walking away.

"With our luck, a seahorse would probably want your number next."

"Uh, can somepony get me out?" said Roid, still stuck in the tree.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It has already been a few minutes later, and the duo are now at the park. Shiro is now sniffing the ground.

"You found her sent yet?" asked Lenny.

"No," said Shiro "All I'm finding are some rabbit tracks." Just then, they heard a voice.

"Angel! Angel!" It called out. It belong to a light yellow pegasus, with a long flowing pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and a symbol with three pink butterflies on her flank. She flew low while calling out, but almost bumped into Shiro. She stopped in time, but their noses were inches apart and they stared into each others' eyes. She blushed, then walked back to give Shiro some space. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said "I was looking for my bunny and..." she stopped to notice Lenny. "Oh, I see you have a guinea pig."

"Guinea pig?" replied Lenny, feeling a little insulted.

"And he talks to. That's amazing."

"He's a Lemming," said Shiro "not a guinea pig."

"Oh, sorry," she said "I'm Fluttershy."

"Snow Strider," said Shiro.

"Lenny," said Lenny.

"Please to meet you Snow Strider...and Lenny." replied Fluttershy.

"Why were you calling for an angel before?" asked Shiro.

"Oh, I was really calling to my pet bunny, Angel. I left him around here to visit some of his friends, but I've been having trouble finding him." Shiro looked at the tracks on the ground and sniffed the air a little. He then lifted a branch of a bush revealing a white rabbit.

"Is this him?"

"Angel!" Shouted Fluttershy in glee, as she picked up the rabbit and gaved him a hug. She then held him up to Shiro. "Thank our new friends for finding you." He sniffs Shiro, only to freak out, struggle out of Fluttershy's hooves and run off. "That's odd. He's usually braver then that. We'll...bye Snow Strider." She then flew off after him.

"Okay, let's try a different spot," said Shiro.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see the two back in town.

"So, you pick up her sent yet?" asked Lenny.

"I don't think so. There are just too many aromas around here. Maybe if I..."

"Hi!" said a voice from behind them. Shiro turned quickly and made a fast swipe with his wing. We then see it was Pinkie Pie. Fortunately, he didn't hurt her, just cut her bang.

"Uh, sorry about that," said Shiro "I thought you were a pick pocket."

"No problem," replied Pinkie "I'm Pinkie Pie. Who are you."

"Snow Strider" said Shiro.

"Lenny." said Lenny.

"And we're going." They both turned and walk away, only for Pinkie to cut them off while pulling a medium sized wagon.

"Na aw," she said "Not till I give you guys a proper Ponyville welcome."

"Great Lupus, no." Mumbled Shiro, somehow knowing this would be awkward. But it was too late. She already pushed a button, and the wagon revealing music horns, banners, and a microwave-like device. The flags mechanically waved wildly, and the horns played a merry carnival-ish tune. Pinkie hopped and danced around while singing to the tune.

"_Welcome, welcome, welcome  
A fine welcome to you  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
And a how do you do  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
I say hip-hip hurray  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
to Ponyville today._"

She finishes with a stage slide and pauses for a second. "Wait for it." The oven opened up, shooting a blast of confetti in Shiro's face. Then, two of the horns shot out globs of dough, each that landed on Pinkie and Shiro. "Darn, I still got the party cannon and the oven mixed up." She gets out of the dough, and then swallows it in one gulp. Lenny dips his finger in the dough covering Shiro and tasted it.

"Mmm, vanilla," he said. Shiro shook off the dough like a wet dog, and turned to Pinkie.

"What's with you," he said "Are you cag mag?"

"No, I'm not cag mag," said Pinkie with a smile "Uh, what's cag mag?"

"Crazy. Are you crazy?"

"Only about making friends."

"What is with this place? It's like we met everyone here but the pony we're looking for."

"The pony you're looking for? Say, you guys wouldn't have come from a faraway land, have you?"

"Yes," replied Lenny "We're from the land of Ooo."

"Then it's one of you guys Twilight's supposed to meet." This made Shiro's head perk up.

"Twilight?" said Shiro, in surprise "You know Twilight?"

"We were all going to meet at Sugar Cube Corner. Follow me." She then started to hop along.

"What do you think she meant by 'supposed to meet'?" asked Lenny.

"Who cares," said Shiro "It's the best lead we had all day, come on." And they both followed Pinkie.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see inside of a bakery, where Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy are meeting at a table.

"Hi girls," greeted Rarity "I've got great news."

"Really," replied Rainbow Dash "So do I."

"Me too," said Applejack.

"And I," added Fluttershy.

"Wow, all at once," said Twilight "So what makes this such a good day."

"I just met this cute guy," the four of them said in unison. They were all surprised by this. "He's a white pegasus," they all said again, now growing concerned.

"He's a real connoisseur," said Applejack.

"He's a tough fighter," said Rainbow Dash.

"He's such a gentlepony," said Rarity.

"He knows a lot about animals," said Fluttershy. They all paused, and then laughed at the whole thing.

"For a second there, I thought we were talking about the same stallion." said Applejack.

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash "how awkward would it be if we all dated..." Just then Pinkie Pie came into the room with Shiro and Lenny behind her.

"Hi girls," she said "Let me introduce my new friends..."

"SNOW STRIDER?" The four of them said in unison and surprise.

"Hey, how did you know his name?" said Pinkie.

"Wait, you girls ALL knew each other?" asked Shiro.

"I told you, you should of asked more than one pony," said Lenny "You just went on that you we're the greatest tracker and put on a lone wolf act." He stopped himself and covered his mouth, and Shiro got a shocked look on his face. They both worried that this gave them away.

"Oh, that's right," said Rarity, looking sheepish "He did ask about you Twilight." Shiro and Lenny now felt relief, that the ponies seemingly ignore the 'wolf' statement.

"Well, how nice of you to tell me that." said Twilight. She then approaches Shiro and Lenny. "Sorry, I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"Dr. Snow Strider," lied Shiro as he bowed his head in a formal gesture "And this is my assistant, Lenny. We're archaeologist."

"We are?" asked Lenny, then knew to play along "Oh yeah, we are."

"Really? That's festinating," said Twilight "So why are you looking for me?"

"Let me ask you something first. What do you know about pre-Equestrian history?"

"Well, everypony knows that story. The Earth, Pegasi, and Unicorn ponies use to have feuds back in their old country till a great winter came. They immigrated here and learned that they can live in harmony."

"How would you describe the land they found?"

"What?"

"Was the range clear, as if someone chop down a few trees? Was the ground soft, as if someone had already toiled it? Were there buildings that were already there?"

"Snow Strider, why would you want to know things like that?"

"Because I have reason to believe that someone lived here before the ponies."

Shiro/Snow Strider and Lenny(c) of yours truly  
Everyone else who appeared in this chapter(c) Hasbro


	4. Tale of the Magical Light

"Oh, really?" said Twilight, a little surprised about the statement. "So who did live here?"

"Great colonies of humans," said Shiro.

"I've heard of humans before," said Rainbow Dash.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I think their giants with one eye, live on islands, and have a weird obsession with sheep."

"No, those are Cyclopes."

"Don't be silly, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity "Everypony knows that humans those barrel-chested things with long shaggy beards, live underground and mine for diamonds all day."

"No, those are dwarves."

"Are humans those half goat creatures that live in the forest, play the flute, and make flowers grow?" asked Fluttershy.

"No, those are Satyrs."

"Aren't they those ugly fanged creatures that grow out of the ground like potatoes and burn down villages?" asked Applejack.

"Orcs, those are Orcs."

"Are humans those tiny blue things that live in mushroom houses and sing every day?" asked Spike.

"Those are Smurfs."

"Are they giant green globs with nine eyes and seven tails?" asked Pinkie.

"I have no idea what that is, but it's not a human neither."

"Are humans that one thing with a moose's head, a seal's body, and butterfly wings?" joked Lenny.

"Oh, now don't you start," snapped Shiro, before turning back to the others "Seriously, you've never heard of humans? Stands straight up, looked like a hybrid of apes and mole rats, use machines?"

"I think I read about a creature like that," said Twilight "About how they had iron sticks that made thunder sounds."

"Yes, yes they did. They're called guns."

"Well, will you care to let the rest of us in on humans?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well not only did they live in this area, 2700 years ago they populated the entire planet. They used technology that could rival magic. There were vehicles that moved without being pulled, some could even fly, pictures that moved for their enjoyment, and building that were said to have touched the clouds."

"Oh really," said Rarity "If these creatures are as common and powerful as you say, how come none of us had ever seen one."

"There was a huge event, that the people of Ooo call the Mushroom Wars. Very little about it is known, including important details like what started it, who was in it, and how long it lasted. But one thing was clear...Nobody won. Today humans are very few and scattered across the world. In our travels, we manage to find less than ten of them."

"So if they did live all over the world, why did you come here to study them?" asked Twilight.

"Because the ones from here were special. Equestria was once known as Prysmos and was one of the most advance countries on earth. That is until after the Mushroom Wars, and then all of their machines lost their power and died out. Since then they had to rely on warrior instincts to survive. This all changed when the wizard Merklyn revealed himself."

"What's a wizard?" asked Fluttershy.

"You know," replied Lenny "A sorcerer, a mage, a warlock, a guy who can use magic."

"There were humans who can use magic?" asked Twilight.

"Yes and no," answered Shiro "There were humans with magic, but there were very rare and lived in secret. Before the Mushroom Wars no human believed magic existed. So you can imagine how big a deal it was when a wizard showed up. He claimed that the age of science was over, and a new age of magic was dawning. He also promised to help them survive, he would need warriors to perform quest in his name, to be his Visionaries, if you will. For this, he chose two warring tribes, The Spectral Knights and the Darkling Lords. For a while it was a simple trade. They gather ingredients for Merklyn's work, and in return he blesses them with fantastic powers. It's been like this until Darkstorm, the leader of the Darkling Lords, wanted all the power for himself. To make a long story short, it became his biggest mistake."

"And what makes you believe that all this happened before ponies have moved in?" asked Applejack.

"Because I have proof," replied Shiro as he pulled off his saddle bags and spilled artifacts on the table. The ponies looked in awe at the relics, Spike even notice the two books.

"Hey, check it out," he said "A dragon and a unicorn. Are you sure these aren't made by ponies?"

"They were the coat of arms for the Darkling Lords and Spectral Knights respectively, and I'm sure their resemblance to Equestrian life was coincidental. As I was saying, I've been searching in the Everfree Forest and found the ruins of the Spectral Knights' home city of New Valarek...That's not so new anymore."

"He sure did," said Lenny, pretending to agree "Uh, where was I when this happened?"

"You were attending that science lecture, remember?" Shiro then signaled with a wink.

"Oh yeah, the science lecture. Best one yet."

"I've found bodies, armor, weapons, and even vehicles. But our Curio thinks they're all forgeries."

"Shouldn't he know if they're real or not?" asked Twilight.

"That's what happens when the old and might dallor runs the science center. But I wasn't going to give up my research. And then it hit me. I can prove my discovery if I can find active magic. According to what I read, there were eight magic staffs and two magic shields among both tribes, each containing a signature spell. I couldn't find these staffs in New Valarek, so I figured Merklyn must have took them back to his shrine in the Iron Mountains. I studied maps of both Equestria and Prysmos, and found one mountain it could be in."

"You mean...?" asked Twilight, before Shiro cut her off.

"That's right; I believe Canterlot was built over the Iron Mountain Shrine. Well obviously, we can't just go digging around Celestia's castle without causing an incident. That's why we were looking for you. We need you to put in a good word to Celestia, so we can get permission to search for the staffs. So, what do you say?"

"Come on Twilight," said Applejack "You're into that science and magic stuff. Say yes."

"Yes, just think about," said Rarity "Me and Snow, in Canterlot." She gets lost in the idea of Snow Strider and her at a fancy sidewalk cafe, only for cold stares from Rainbow and Applejack to get her back to reality "I mean all of us, on a little adventure. Hehe."

"I don't know girls," replied Twilight "I does sound a little farfetched. I've been in the mines under Canterlot Castle, and didn't find any magical shrine."

"You have?" asked Shiro, a little worried "Are you sure? Maybe you just didn't look in the right place."

"Well, to tell you the truth. Cadence and I were just looking for a way out in a hurry. (Long story) We weren't really exploring. But all we saw were old mining equipment and barren black stones, just like..." She pauses to take a look at a broken black plate that was among the artifacts. She magically lifted it, to examine it closer. "Just like this one."

"Stones like that were covering the breast plates of their armors," said Shiro "At first we thought it was obsidian, but it doesn't match the chemical formula and there were feint traces of mana. I think Prymosians used them to focus their powers."

"Spike, we need to make a letter," commanded Twilight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

We now see all of them at the library. Spike had paper and quill in his hands, and was writing everything Twilight was saying.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_" said Twilight "_I have met somepony who claims that there was a civilization in Equestria before pony kind. As outrageous as it sounds, he said to have proof of their existence but needs to find a shrine under Canterlot to be sure. He wishes to have your permission to check the castle to continue his expedition. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._" She levitates a dagger and the dark plate to Spike, who wraps it up in the letter into a scroll. He then blew a green flame at it and the scroll turned to a sparkling smoke and made its way out an open window. This action made Shiro and Lenny shocked.

"What the...How...He just...What the cabbage!" said Lenny freaking out.

"Relax, I didn't burn the letter," said Spike "This is how we send reports to the Princess."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

We now see Princess Celestia resting on a pillow and going over some papers. Just then the smoke from before came in and manifest itself into the scroll that drops in fron of her.

"Ow, a letter from Twilight," she said, levitating it up "I wonder what she..." She opens it up and the dagger and plate fell out. "...Reported." She then reads the message, and then her delight turns to shock as she drops the letter and picks up the dagger to examine it more closely. "No."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

We then turn back at Twilight's library.

"Interesting," said Shiro "I've heard stories about dragons that fly, breath fire, control the weather, and even shift forms. But this is the first time I even heard of one with teleportation." Behind him, he can hear Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy whispering to each other. "No, I'm not crazy. I actually have seen different species of dragons with..."

"It's not that," said Rarity "We just can't help how cute you are?"

"Cute?" said Shiro, a little confused.

"What do you mean cute?" asked Spike, who was actually a little concern. Rarity then levitated a magazine and opened it up.

"It's as if somepony took the best parts of Soarin, Nightshade, AND Shining Armor, and put them together in a hunky package. This was starting to worry Shiro, for he had the same copy of that magazine.

(_Flashback_)

We now see him in his true form, wearing a hood, having the magazine in hand/paw and in a dark ally. With him was a zebra, but this one was completely different from Zacora. He was a male, and wore a dark red jacket and green lensed sunglasses.

"_Equstia's top 10 hottest stallions_," said Shiro, reading the title "I wanted to blend in, not make out."

"You said you wanted photo references, and I gave you photo references," said the zebra, holding out his hoof "Now pay up."

"Fine," Shiro reached into his pocket, pulled out a plastic bag of salt and handed it to him "This better be worth it.

(_End of flashback_)

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shiro lied.

"Now that she mentions it," said Twilight "You do look like my brother, Shining Armor."

"I assure you, we're not...Wait, the captain of the guard is your brother?"

"Yes, you heard of him?"

"Only about his rank, and about that rumor of him dating a Mi Amore."

"That was true," said Rarity "They were married three months ago."

"Oh really."

"Yeah," said Twilight "And you do look like him...Except he was a unicorn of course, and your mane color, and your eye color, and those fangs..." She stops herself to finally notice his teeth. "Why do you even have fangs anyways?" This made Shiro a little nervous, but he was prepared for this question.

"Well, my great grandmother was a Trojan meat-eating mare."

"A what?" replied Applejack.

"It's a very rare breed; I don't think there are any left."

"Well that explains the bulky hooves," said Rainbow Dash "That's not a normal trait for pegasi."

"They're not? I mean, of course they are."

"Did your great granny also have a hug fluffy tail too?" asked Spike as he picked up Shiro's tail.

"Come now Spike," said Rarity "I think his tail looks luxurious."

"It's still kinda weird. It's long, the hair is thick, and it doesn't match his mane. In fact it kinda looks like it belongs to..."

"That is a birth condition," Shiro snapped as his tail whip from Spike's claws/hand "And I would appreciate it if we stop talking about it."

"Geez, no need to get up tight. I was just..." Before Spike could finish his sentance, he started to make a face like he was going to throw up, and then belches out sparkling smoke that quickly manifested into a scroll.

"Celestia's Message," said Twilight with glee. She levitates the scroll and starts reading. "_Dear Twilight: I'm impressed with your new friend's discovery. But I'm also afraid that he's going into something he shouldn't. I would need some time to deside whether or not for him to continue his research. Until we meet, Princess Celestia._"

"Time," said Shiro "How much time?"

"It doesn't say."

"So that means Snow Strider would have to stay here longer?" said Rainbow Dash, although she sounded please with this news. The other ponies were secretly happy about this to.

"It's okay Snow," said Applejack "If you need a place to stay, there's always room at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Wait, why should he stay with you?" asked Rarity "Obviously Dr. Strider would much more high standards like say...my house."

"And Why should you have him?" asked Rainbow Dash "He's a Pegasus. He'd probably be more comfortable sleeping on a cloud then a wooden bed." The three of them get into an argument till Shiro broke it up.

"Girls, we can't stay with any of you." He said.

"Why not?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because..." said Lenny who was just as clueless as the ponies and then turned to Shiro "Why can't we stay with them?"

"Because..." replied Shiro as he thought of something quick "It would be improper to intrude on single young ladies."

"What did I tell you," said Rarity "Such a gentleman."

"I think there are some apartments for rent," suggested Twilight.

"Good idea," said Shiro "We bought plenty of money to spare."

"Yeah, about that," said Lenny "When I paid for snacks at the bakery, that scrawny pony wouldn't take our gems."

"What, how can that be? They're universal in everywhere else we've been."

"That's what I said. But he said that he can't use them. I was lucky Rarity paid for us."

"Well, there goes that idea."

"No it won't," said Applejack "You can still make money around here. We could always use another farmhoof."

"And I could use some help with the clouds," continued Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie, didn't you say you were short hoofed at Sugar Cube Corner?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I never said..." Replied Pinkie, before getting an elbow nudge "I mean, yeah. We could use some help."

"I guess that could work." replied Shiro.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

We then cut to late in the afternoon. They're all now checking out a room with a old cream-colored mare with a short white mane.

"Well, this does look okay," said Shiro. He then notices the two beds. "Beds? You have beds here? I thought you guys sleep standing up. I mean, I thought _we_sleep standing up."

"Sleep standing up?" replied the older mare "Were you born in a cave?"

"Yes."

"It's more of a burrow in my case," added Lenny.

"Riight. Well the rent is 30 bits a week and I expect to be paid in cash."

"We don't have any money right now."

"I guess I could let that slide. But you have till Thursday, and not a day late. I'll see you then Mr. Strider." And with that she left the room.

"Well, now that you have your own place, how about we help you settle in." said Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, that's very nice of you..." replied Lenny before Shiro cut him off.

"But I'm afraid we can't." he said "We have a lot of...Cataloging to do, and I think it's best if we start right away."

"Maybe I can help." Said Twilight "I very good at organizing, and I know Spike will be a great help."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid our research is at a very hush-hush phase right now. However..." He goes to one of the bags and pulls out a book with his mouth, and lays it at Twilight's feet. It was the journal with the Spectral Knights' Emblem. "If you really want to help, you're gonna have to read up."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Think of it as more of a loan. I am coming back for it after all. Besides, I have a feeling your going to be very useful on our exposition."

"Oh, thank you." She then lifted the book with her magic and started to leave. "Well, bye." The rest of the ponies and Spike said their goodbyes and left. Shiro checks the hallways before closing the door, changed back into himself, and locked the room.

"Lenny, we need to make a call." He said.

"Way ahead of you, sir." Lenny replied. There was now a computer keyboard with a roller ball thingy(AU: Anyone who play the game Centipede knows what I'm talking about) sitting on a desk. Shiro walk up to it and turned it on, having a lime-green, two dimensional screen projected from it. He manipulated the device some more and the Ice King appeared on the screen. He was wearing a long black shaggy wig and was singing to one of the Gunthers.

"_Daddy, why did you eat my fries  
I bought them, and they were mine  
Daddy, do you even love me  
Well I wish show it  
Cuse I wouldn't..._"

"Ice King!" interrupted Shiro. When the Ice King realized he'd been watched, he threw off the wig and went closer to his device.

"Shiro, my Major. How goes the mission? Did you warm up Pony Princess?"

"No, Your majesty. We're having trouble getting her to trust us, so there is going to be a bit of a delay in the plan."

"A DELAY?" shouted Ice King "I want my princess, NOW!"

"And you'll get her. I'll call you when we get close to Canterlot. You'll just have to be patient till then. Shiro out." He then turns off the device.

"Aren't you going to let him in on the scam?" asked Lenny.

"Scam? What scam?" said Shiro, sounding confident.

"You know, this whole archaeologist ploy. With these stories of magic knights, and these convincing faux relics." Lenny then grabs the remaining journal and skims through it "Like this book here. It looks like an old journal. It even has crusty pages, faded text, and a fancy paw writing...That looks nothing like yours. Wait, these are REAL artifacts?"

"Yep."

"And there really IS a shrine under Canterlot?"

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Great, I should have known this was just another treasure hunt. And wouldn't the Ice King find out about this?"

"Dought it. I never suspected before." Shiro then reaches for the carved bone from before and stares at it. "And soon my journey would be at an end. Now get some sleep, we have a big day tomarrow."

Ice King and Gunther(c) Pendleton Ward  
Shiro/Snow Strider and Lenny(c) yours truly  
Everyone(pony) else(c) Hasbro


End file.
